


一个赌注【one bet】

by Anonymous



Series: One series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (the first half is the RK900`s view. The latter half is the Gavin`s view).( I've played a lot for Gavin.)(for entertainment only)





	一个赌注【one bet】

(前半段是RK900视角.后半段是Gavin主视角)

（Gavin这种角色我攻略的多了←谜の宣言）

（仅供娱乐）

rk900和Hank在茶水间相遇.rk900在清洗一只杯子。Hank倚在盥洗池边上的柜台，双手交叉在胸前，打量了一下rk900的动作，率先打破尴尬。

Hank: 我说，你这小子还是很有人性的。

rk900:我不知道您指什么?安德森副队长.  
*到咖啡机接半杯速溶咖啡*

Hank:*双臂展开，摊开双手，湛蓝的眼睛真诚地对视他* 我看见你，戳在克里斯旁边站岗时，跟他聊了很多，比如他母亲的病情。

rk900:*有条不紊的投入俩颗方糖、匀速搅拌、接半杯温水倒入杯子* 哦，是的。我认为这个，是处于同一间办公室大楼里的每个人应有的社交规则。并且，我与克里斯警员处于同一阵营的团队，一些影响情绪化控制的要素有必要坦诚公布，当然如果他愿意告诉我真实的私人资讯，我很乐意帮助他解决一些。我只是出于未来我们更顺畅无阻的合作考虑…他的这个情况比较特殊，有必要介入『询问』、『追究』与『协助』互动。  
*走到Hank旁，伸手递去咖啡，启用社交设置『谈话』*

Hank:你没必要解释那么多，小子——*接过咖啡，抿了一口，神奇，温度刚好入口。『免费的廉价速溶咖啡已经不能表现得更出色了』* ——我还听说，你这周在街心公园“充电桩”的时候，帮助了一对母女…她们姓什么来着？好像因为一直过着很拮据的日子，还遇上了劫匪…你恰好解决了这件事。更有趣的是，你还送了东西"抚慰"了那个可怜的女儿。

rk900:我没有做特殊的"抚慰"工作…  
*『进入记忆库扫描资料盘 搜索过去一周时期 按关键词"抚摸""安慰""赠送"调取数据 转化为音像格式 检索中/回忆中*

Hank:啊对!柯林斯说，你给那个小姑娘手心放了一颗软糖!  
*『还是咱们茶水间囤积的、用来搭配难以下咽的速溶咖啡吃的那牌子软糖!不知道是谁买的、谁都会偷着吃、也不知道过没过期的糖』*  
Hank:*大笑，修剃得当的胡须跟着嘴型浮动*啊哈哈哈!!!我的天啊，孩子妈妈竟然没因为你这种诡异的交际手腕而误解你吗？真是遇见了善良的人啊。要是我，准会觉得你丫是不是瞧不起我女儿——*拨开银灰色的长刘海别到耳朵后面，又喝了一大口，温和地咯咯笑着*——但那软糖实际味道不错，就是有点儿费牙。

rk900:*『情景描述词语精准拼配 调取记忆库影像 3000倍速后台阅览中/回应』*  
rk900:一对姓布朗森的母女，住在8号高速高架桥下的棚屋里。是的。我的确赠送了一颗出自此茶水间团购的廉价软糖给了莉莉·布朗森——那位母亲的小女儿。

Hank:*抬起一边眉毛瞥了他一眼『对方竟友好到连名字都介绍了』勾起嘴角，没有打断，继续听下去*

rk900:我作为底特律警局新晋的一名警员，出于对底特律警方公共形象的维护，构筑与公民的【友好】联系是合理的即必要的。但是……—— *低下了头，看着鞋面，顿挫了一下* ——……公民的利益损失并不能被一颗软糖替代，这是我当时无"长远策划"的举动…这是"疏漏"。也许是由于我的人类共情模拟自动学习能力并未合格。

Hank:*扶了一下额*哦…天哪。说我听得懂的话?不、等一下、我可能听懂了——*『感谢康纳』*——你的意思;你给她软糖是"大脑一热"一时"冲动"？

rk900: *查询字典搜索词"大脑一热"*对。这不属我执行程序当中应该发生的事。因为它没有为任何人、提供任何实际帮助。 *依旧低头看鞋*

Hank:*嗤笑*噗…

rk900:*右手捋左手大拇指*我已经有在反省了…安德森副警长。

Hank:*憋不住大笑*哈哈哈！反省什么。我要说，你做的很棒。嗯…照这个来看，你表现的可能比当初的康纳还要"好"。*轻轻地、优雅地晃悠着杯子*

rk900:我听了您的话语里的意思，rk800不会轻易犯这种错误*抬头，面向汉克*  
rk900:我与rk800，我们曾交流过——当然是用多元传感器、数据云和开发者防火墙维护端(意境花园)。我认为rk800自正式认可了自身身份之后，其程序演化出现了指数型的递增，句观测过去管理日记显示，他执行前的验算需要更多时间，如没有良好硬件支持和更新逻辑算法，很有可能造成突发性暴死。但是由于他是警用机的原型机之一，中央处理器仍然比美国95％的仿生人优越。带来的后果只是表现为暂时的宕机和延迟，不会有大的影响。只是希望在寻找更多好用的、漏洞较少的逻辑算法上幸运一些。这也提醒了我，如果遇到相同的情况，应该如何规避这些问题。我想在不影响机能的情况下，在帮助人类这方面有一些进步。像康纳一样完美解决问题。

Hank:*眯眼看他的脸。眼睛的蓝色淹没了荧光。刻意收敛保持沉默的时候，这个拥有丰富人生履历的男人，不会让外人读出背后的复杂情绪*

rk900:*歪头，看向对方的杯子*您需要再来一杯咖啡吗，安德森副警长?

Hank:*沉默着，握着杯子的食指一下一下无规律地敲击杯壁。*

rk900:*自动采集声轨％bin—bin—bin—bin—bin％ 已记录*

Hank:你有过不爽康纳吗？

rk900:*自动切入存储于桌面的文件——138分钟前一段真实事件音频记录——其中检阅到完全匹配关键词“不爽”，逻辑分类排序采取"人际关系图""人物互动多维模型重叠系数"""个体记忆库资料完整度"三个工具。优先取用此情景语境含义*  
rk900:*语音重复确认关键词*  
rk900:"不爽"  
rk900:*正在对比模拟场景语境，备份记忆库调取此音频。后台正常速度播放0000985312:  
『混蛋安卓，你就不能少做点儿让我不爽的事?比如，别把那个该死的软糖包装袋翻出来!我不想让整栋楼的人全知道!』  
rk900:*对比模糊配合率高 确认为合理*

Hank:*在离他很近的位置打了个响指*醒醒?嘿，我问了个烂问题，抱歉。就当我没说。*仰头喝最后一口杯底的咖啡*

rk900:"是的，副警长，我很不爽康纳。"

Hank:*口中喷出大量褐色液体*噗唔——

rk900:*递了一条毛巾*Are u alright?

Hank:*胡乱擦了一把，丢开毛巾*你说的"不爽"，跟我认为的"不爽"，是一个意思吗？

rk900:我回想起里德警探2.3小时前，在这儿跟我的对话里，有这个词。我认为我跟里德警探的语境词义达成一致。

Hank:*两指顺着眉头捏，接着捏俩侧鼻梁，接着捏鼻翼*唔…真受不了…

rk900:安德森副警长，您为什么要做妨碍自己呼吸的事?*试探着模仿他捏了一下鼻翼*

Hank:你这小子真是讨人嫌…*轻叹*盖文那个二百五，我稍微有点儿可怜他了…  
Hank:*小声嘟囔*准有一天得帮仿生人这边说话，但却不知道被自己家的安卓卖了。

rk900:我不会出卖他。

Hank:…*『想起康纳』*

Hank:嘿，我说rk900…话说这么叫你真奇怪，你有自己的名字吗?里德警探或是模控生命给你起的名字?

rk900:我出厂时并没有附带名字。因为我不同于rk800的康纳，他的名字是用于配合人类合作，模拟人类谈判所需要。而我是偏重军用武装协助，更换量产很频繁所以不注册偏向人类社会的名字。里德警探叫我"Android"。我会回应这个"外号"。

Hank:好吧…该死的盖文…rk900，是这样，我之所以跟你这里侃了半天，实际上是因为他跟我打了个赌。

我照他原话说了：『汉克，你尽管去问他问题调查他!最好从头到尾解剖了他——我要是赢了，就请你喝上你最爱的那个破酒吧最好的酒!我要是输了，我就给那个安卓铁屁股买一辈子蓝色素汁。』*手舞足蹈，夸张的比划*

rk900:*歪头 测试调整一侧音频接收器 调节体感压力值*所以，赌的是什么内容？

Hank:*笑*当然，下的赌，主要内容就是围绕你。我们赌你『会不会展露人性』。他一口咬定你是个机器，当然，还得加上一堆需要消音的形容词。*白了一眼*

rk900:*软体不稳定*里德警探从未在我面前，提过这样的问题。*压力值上升至42％*

Hank:*垂下眼，看着地板。声音变得沉缓*我和盖文、里德警探;你的搭档。原本关系没这么烂，也没好过就是了。盖文作为底特律警局敏锐刻薄穷酸又激进的警察之一——*耸了一下肩，挑眉指自己*——他成绩和实操都还不错，本来会进入我的小组，但是你知道一些关于我的事…我离开了。这可能是他不爽我的原因，他认为我占着副警长的茅坑不拉屎…

rk900:*处理新讯息 将含有"Gavin""Reed"片段归档署名《搭档》记忆文件中 备份一份上传云*

Hank:…你的搭档，盖文·里德从底层摸爬滚打十年，在仿生人科技席卷时代的那十年，遭遇了人生事业的大滑坡，让他失望灰心，家庭破碎不堪最终妻离子散，差点一只脚踩进毒坑，但是他还是很切实地有一个目标，就是要以人的韧性活着，可能他有报复仿生人的心理。但我不是没法理解。他太用幼稚的行径挑拨矛盾，个性又很固执，但最后还是竹篮打水一场空。对我的康纳，按他那个烂脾气已经算让步了不少了…局里无论人类还是仿生人，只要有人愿意伸出手，愿意向他真诚说一句话，他也不会最终把自己搞到没人陪抽烟的地步…

rk900:*备份上传成功*

Hank:而你，一个超级卓越的仿生人，作为他的搭档，对他影响必定是深刻的。但这一切结果若是想要趋于美好的一面，都取决于你怎么选择，做出什么事情。而不是该死的设定程序。

rk900:我只是…一台机器。

*软体不稳定 压力值56％*

Hank:*转身*是吗？当初康纳也是这么跟我说的。 *把杯子放进盥洗池里冲刷，温和地笑*  
人啊，都是会变的。

rk900:*系统自动解码未读记录录像资料*  
*软体不稳定*  
*程序分析工具拓展增项5种*  
*软体强制更新*  
*软体不稳定*  
*逻辑运算器强制增值*  
*软体不稳定*  
*软件计算器负荷 出现多处闭封自循环 电流密集攒动 要求及时排查错误*  
*硬件警报％体感交互系统下调3° 仿生淋巴滑膜渠道流量减弱; 音频接收器各项 光感器光圈已调节至最小值*  
*压力值上升73％*  
*开启液态冷却器*

Hank：所以，我看我是什么也喝不上了。*看向他，点了一下头，走出茶水间*还有，你的咖啡冲的真不错，有这个技能，全局的廉价咖啡受害者都会被你虏获的。

rk900：*重启延迟*

rk900：*各项指标恢复上次状态*谢谢…安德森副警长…

茶水间在他宕机的时候只剩下他一个。杯子被洗好放在柜子上。那个柜子最里侧藏着rk900送给小女孩同款的一大包软糖。他把软糖翻找出来摆在咖啡机边上，查询时间现在临近里德警探外派收队的时间。

再有10分钟警探就会进入这间茶水间，看见rk900提前拿出他藏好的私有食物，像什么都没发生一样自顾自的冲咖啡。警探会一边骂骂咧咧的抱怨几句就停下来，毕竟这太常发生在他们之间他必须习惯也已经习惯。被一个安卓仿生人入侵私人领域甚至支配自己的一部分生活航向，他这辈子都没有想过亲密关系的再次树立会发生在他身上。盖文里德坐在返回局里的警车上还在喃喃自语“这家伙现在已经这么难搞了，要是通了人性自己不得被他骑到头上去”记忆里跟老汉克的那个赌仍然生效着，但是他的意志力已经有所动摇。康纳是一个主要原因。他希望这个家伙不是打碎他的安全区玻璃的铁锤。

叹了一口气，下车的时候，感觉有一丝凉气。进入大楼，他知道的。走进了自己办公楼层的茶水间，看见了rk900的制服。他提高了几分音量。

“hi，罐头。我今天有个惊天大新闻告诉你。”

rk900转身，里德发现他动作迟缓了很多，跟康纳一模一样但气质又微妙不同的面部表情有几分沮丧——比平时比，眉间的趾高气昂都不见了。

“你丫又偷我囤的咖啡伴侣软糖？还是你把咖啡当蓝色素汁喝下去了？坏事还是蠢事？”

rk900没有回应。年轻人类的脸依旧满布着阴霾。哦，拜托，是不是中病毒了这种低级玩笑都没有反应，那就直至主题。他装腔作势地左右歪了一下头，手摆了摆胸前的衣衬。只是穿着帽衫便服的话显得有些蓄意。

“我要跟你说的是……嗯，今天早上，我去老富勒那儿来着。半个月了，你猜怎么着。你上次的刑侦科目考试、实弹射击考核、什么乱七八糟的审核都完全OK，我就觉得，一定比汉克家那个气人安卓要强，所以”

盖文从后腰包里拿出一个黑色包袋，轻巧地递给rk900。

rk900抬眼扫描，便然。是一把刑侦科准配手枪。他入编了里德警探的这一组，这意味着之后可以跟他一起出警，还有持枪的权限。

“警探……”

“打住，闭嘴。老子的咖啡呢？”说着摊开没有拿枪的那边手掌伸了过去。

rk900左手稳当地接过这个黑包，右手递送过去一杯刚好温度的咖啡。

里德收回递枪的手，俩手接过咖啡杯——平常的就像是半个月以来每逢休息喝咖啡时一样——他从来没有吹过热气，因为这是配合他的习惯而冲调的刚刚好的温度。他是个猫舌头。

他抿了一口咖啡边看向rk900，视线正好遇见对方抚摸枪皮带的情景。他咳嗽了一下。想起来当时自己头脑一热，下了那个仿佛是暗示般的赌注。吞吞吐吐地问“你丫是知道我跟汉克的赌局了吗？”

rk900惊于他的观察力，好像他这辈子没这么头脑灵光过似的，表情明显透露出诧异，盯着盖文黑色发亮的瞳孔、愣是一句话不说。气的盖文回骂他“混蛋，把枪还我、再这么看你的组长小心我把你丢进垃圾桶里烧了。”


End file.
